


History

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: What was said in their phone call.





	History

“Bob, you know I can’t do that.”

Bob is quiet for a moment. He rubs his hand across his mouth, not knowing what to say. He sighs, tries a different approach.

“It doesn’t have to be like this. It’s really not too late.”

Bill laughs. It’s not his usual jolly laugh, the one that Bob has heard over countless drinks and family barbecues and walking through the halls of DOJ together. Bob doesn’t recognize this sound.

“We’re far past ‘too late.’”

Bob balls his hand up into a fist in frustration, gearing up to convince him, to remind him of the man Bob knew, the man he called friend.

“I thought you were better than this,” Bob says.

“I never thought you’d be one to beg. It’s unbecoming of you.” Bob blinks. His fist unclenches in surprise at Bill’s harsh, cold tone. “I’m just following orders. Same as you.”

“Bill.”

“I have to go, Bob. I have other things to do today. It was nice to hear from you.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Bob says.

“Goodbye.”

Bob hangs up.

He slowly puts his phone down on his desk and puts his head in his hands.


End file.
